


Happy Birthday

by BecaAMM



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Birthday Sex, British English, British Men of Letters, F/M, Multiple Orgasms, OOC character, Oral Sex, Out of Character, Out of Character Ketch, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-10 15:24:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11129556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecaAMM/pseuds/BecaAMM
Summary: It’ s your birthday, so Ketch makes sure your day starts wonderfully.





	Happy Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> This is a birthday gift to @wayward-mirage on Tumblr. Happy birthday, love. You deserve everything good in the world. I’m sorry if Ketch is not that Ketch-Y, but life got me a bit late in Supernatural. I really hope you enjoy it

You breathed deep in your pillow for a moment, holding it in your hands. A fluffy bed wasn’t a comfort you were used to in your everyday life, but Ketch had made sure you had the best room you when he booked the hotel. It wasn’t for a hunt, though. It was for your birthday.

“Darling?” He called. “Are you awake?”

“Yes?” You said, your voice muffled.

Ketch chuckled. You were together enough time for him to know you could be very lazy when you had the opportunity.

“Good morning.” He sat by your side.

You raised your head for a moment, focusing your eyes on his gaze and making him smirk.

“Good morning.” You yawned.

“Do you remember what day is today?” He crossed his arms.

You pretended to think deeply.

“Wednesday?” You said playfully.

Ketch shook his head.

“Happy birthday, darling.” He said with a smile.

You rested your head back on the bed, and he gave your lips a little peck before kissing the way down your neck.

“What are you doing?” You frowned.

He shushed you, nipping at your ear and sending shivers all over you.

“Ketch.” You protested.

“No sound, love.” He pulled the sheet away from your body, exposing your nakedness, and traced all the way down to the centre of your breasts. “Beautiful.”

You blushed and gasped when he wrapped his lips around your nipple, licking and biting it softly, cupping the opposite breast and switching places when he was satisfied. With a confident look, he pulled your legs and put them over his shoulders.

You let out a gasp when he licked the inside of your thighs, nipping and sucking marks on the sensitive skin close to your pussy lips. He got you squirming and moaning softly before finally touching your needy spot. With a smile, Ketch licked a long stripe along your folds, taking his sweet time savouring and pleasuring you, and you were already on the edge of an orgasm when he finally made direct contact with your clit.

“Fuck.” You cussed.

You could feel him chuckling under you, and Ketch only sucked you with more intensity, smiling when you broke into a long dirty moan and your orgasm hit you. He licked you until you came down, and even after you squirmed for freedom.

“You’re gonna cum for me again.” He affirmed, his accent thicker and his voice rough.

“I can’t.” You squeezed your eyes closed.

“Yes, you can.”

With this, he penetrated you with two fingers, massaging you and fingerfucking you just like he knew you enjoyed. Minutes later, you came with a moan louder than the first. When he didn’t let go, you looked down at him with your eyes wide. Your whole body was limp and you could barely squirm away.

“I want you to scream for me.” He affirmed, insistent.

You threw your head back for a moment, closing your eyes.

“Ketch.” You cried out.

“Cum for me again.” He said, dominance oozing from his lips.

And, a few minutes later, you did, this time, squirting all over his fingers and screaming his name for anyone and everyone to hear.

“That’s it.” He groaned. “Scream my name, let them know who is making you feel good.”

You shouted his name, convulsing, and Ketch climbed the way up to your face with wet kisses, cleaning his chin –  that was dripping with _you_ – before leaning down to give you a gentle kiss.

“Happy birthday, my love.”


End file.
